


That's Just The Way It Is

by flimflam99



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam99/pseuds/flimflam99
Summary: Sherlock and Molly are getting married and a baby is on the way and then it all goes horribly wrong.





	That's Just The Way It Is

**Author's Note:**

> This story deals with the aftermath of a miscarriage so please, please don't read this if this will upset you.

The last place that Molly would have expected to find herself at 1am in the morning was in Mycroft’s kitchen with a batch of flapjacks in the oven and some pancakes in the frying pan. The original idea was that Sherlock would spend the night before their wedding with John and Rosie and Molly would stay at their home, 221B Baker Street. But the closer the wedding got the more nervous Sherlock seemed to get so Molly had put her foot down and decided she would spend the night at Mycroft’s house and Sherlock would stay at 221B with John and Rosie. She thought that he would be more relaxed in his own surroundings and as Mycroft was giving her away it would be easier too.

But Molly was feeling out of sorts now and only baking would do, and when Mycroft appeared and asked her if she was ok she had lied and said that she had pregnancy cravings, Mycroft looked horrified and worried at the same time and had immediately left to get the blueberries that she said she was craving. 

Molly put the pancakes she had been frying onto the plate with the others. She would have to give Mycroft some when he came back, somehow she didn’t think even he would believe that it was ok to eat your own weight in pancakes. Molly put the plate into the top oven to keep warm. She had already checked Mycroft’s freezer for ice cream and joy of joys found a multipack of Cadbury Flakes in Mycroft’s secret stash to add to the pancakes.

And just in time she could hear Mycroft’s voice in the passageway outside talking to someone, the driver probably. The door opened and she turned to smile at Mycroft, only it wasn’t Mycroft, it was Sherlock. Molly took one look at his pale frightened face, his reddened eyes and suddenly reality crashed in on her…….

\----------------------------------------------

Sherlock saw the moment when realisation hit Molly like a ton of bricks. For a whole week she had hidden herself away somewhere in her mind. She wouldn’t talk, she wouldn’t eat or drink anything other than water or soup and she didn’t cry. She stayed cocooned in their bed, neither knowing nor caring if Sherlock was with her or not. Sherlock remembered that day, it would be forever stuck in his mind of the day when Molly lost the baby she had been carrying for nearly two months. He had rushed to be with her, to hold her but she had just turned away from him, a frozen mask on her face. 

Sherlock had stayed with her until she had fallen asleep and then went into their Sitting Room. Sherlock’s mum and dad were there and for the first time since he had reached adulthood Sherlock turned to his mum and cried in her arms. 

But Molly didn’t cry and remained unresponsive to everybody, until tonight when Sherlock had woken up to find her gone. He’d just got dressed to go and search for her when Mycroft called to say that Molly was at his house and it was then that Sherlock realised that tomorrow would have been their wedding day and this would have been the night that Molly spent at Mycroft’s.

And now here he was in Mycroft’s kitchen with Molly, his Molly who had been happily making pancakes and flapjacks and who was now falling apart. 

“Sherlock?” Molly’s weak trembling voice cut straight through him and he moved towards her as though walking through treacle. He swept her up in his arms as her legs gave way beneath her, she buried her head in his neck as she gave a high pitched wail and then began to sob. 

Sherlock held her tight in his arms as he made his way up the stairs into one of Mycroft’s guest bedrooms. He slammed the door shut with the back of his heel. The duvet had been pulled back so all Sherlock had to do was place Molly on the bed. He quickly took off his coat and shoes before joining her, he pulled the covers up over them and then took Molly into his arms again.

He didn’t speak, just let her cry but he let her know he cared by stroking her hair and back. He kissed the top of her head and let his own tears soak into her hair. Molly eventually quietened and then slept. Sherlock just held her, wide awake, guarding her from the rest of the world.

When Molly woke it was early morning, the day they were supposed to be getting married. Sherlock watched her closely, worried she would go back into herself. Molly however cuddled back into him, giving way to another wave of tears.

“I’m so sorry Sherlock. I lost our baby.” Molly sobbed into his chest.

“Sweetheart it wasn’t your fault, please don’t think that.” Sherlock said hoarsely. Molly looked up at him and seeing the tears streaming down his face she reached up and brushed them away with her fingers. 

“Are you alright, Sherlock? I’m sorry, I should have been there for you, like you were there for me.” Sherlock couldn’t stand the guilty look on her face and brushing the hair from her face he bent down and pressed his lips against hers. A warm, loving kiss. Molly returned the kiss and when he moved his head away she leaned her head back against this chest.

“We were supposed to be getting married today.” Molly whispered sadly.

“Yes.” Sherlock pressed a kiss on her head. “Molly, I love you and this is a horrible moment for us but I promise you that we will get through this. Just please, don’t hide away from me again.”

Molly nodded and pressed a kiss against his chest, against his heart.

\-------------------------------

Almost a year and a half later.

Molly was in the Kitchen at 221B making pancakes with blueberries and ice cream. She was just making the last batch whilst listening to Sherlock humming a lullaby to baby William on the baby monitor. 

William was just over two months old and she had been married to Sherlock for just over a year. The first three months of her pregnancy were just awful as she was in constant fear of miscarrying again. Then gradually, with the love and support of Sherlock and the rest of their family and friends, she had begun to enjoy being pregnant and the best day of her life was when William finally made his appearance.

Sherlock stopped humming and she could hear him gingerly shutting the door and creeping down the stairs. He was doing just fine as a brand new daddy, in fact baby William seemed to spend as much time in his father’s arms as with Molly. Molly found the sight of Sherlock cradling their child against his chest rather sexy.

“Molly? Are you burning the pancakes?” Sherlock broke into her thoughts and she quickly turned to take the pancakes off the heat.

“Oh dear, I think they might be too singed to eat.” Molly laughed. “It’s all your fault, Sherlock.” Molly wrinkled her nose at him as he came over and took her in his arms. 

“Me? Why’s that?” Sherlock grinned down at her and kissed her on the nose.

“I was just thinking how sexy you look with a baby in your arms.” Molly explained, rather breathlessly as Sherlock was now kissing her neck.

“Not as sexy as you look, right now, Mrs Holmes. Shall we forget the pancakes and just go straight back to bed?”

“Nice as the offer is, Mr Holmes, I am starving so you will just have to wait.” Molly pushed him firmly away before taking the plates piled high with pancakes and putting them on the Kitchen table. Sherlock groaned before taking his seat.

Molly went over to him and in a sudden rush of love for him, sat on his lap and held him tightly. Sherlock wound his arms around her, hugging her back.

“I love you, Sherlock.” She whispered. “I love you and our baby so much.”

“I love you and Will too, Molly. Now eat your pancakes before they go cold and then I can show you how much I love you.”


End file.
